Eleven Years All Gone
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! The day before she would start Hogwarts she spent her evening with him. But when Hogwarts came and she was sorted would that disrupt their friendship? Eleven years is pretty long...but to some it isn't. DL-SHORT STORY!
1. Eleven Years All Gone

Summary: The day before she would start Hogwarts she spent her evening with him. But when Hogwarts came and she was sorted would that disrupt their friendship? Eleven years is pretty long...but to some it isn't. DL-ONE SHOT!

****

****

**Eleven Years All Gone**

****

          "Draco! Get over here!" a blond-haired girl cried as she grasped Draco's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. A slow song started to play as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his chest as she remembered the past.

**Flashback**

**"Yay!**** Dwako's hew!" cried the blond haired girl as her mother opened up the door to reveal a five year old blond boy. She quickly took his hand and led him to her backyard.**

**"What do you want to pway?" asked the girl.**

**"Let's play tag!" cried the boy as his blue eyes shimmered with delight.**

**"Okay! You're it!" she cried as she ran at top speed. The boy took off quickly and was on her lead. **

**Then she tripped and fell.**

**She started to cry as the blond boy kneeled beside her and helped her up.**

**"Are you alwight?" asked the boy. He wiped off a tear and she smiled.**

**"I thwink so.**** But I got a booboo on my leg," she said as she pointed to a little gash on her right leg. The boy kissed the wound and she giggled.**

**"Thwank you!" she said as she embraced the boy.**

**She ran inside to her mum with the boy tagging along.**

**"Mummy!**** Mummy! Dwako kissed my ouwee all better!" she said. Draco smiled shyly.**

**"Well, isn't that sweet of him!" the girl's mother replied.**

**"Come on, let's go play tag some more!" the boy cried as he ran out to the back yard with the girl.**

**End Flashback**

She sighed happily as she snuggled closer to him. He always made her feel special and unique. She had known him for eleven years. And soon she was going to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the same school he had started a year ago. She couldn't wait for tomorrow when they would leave and she would finally attend school with him.

"Draco, come on! I'm sure your hair looks great! We're going to be late!" The girl cried as she lugged her luggage to the fireplace. Draco came racing down the stairs with his suitcase and his hair neatly gelled back.

"Ready," He said. The girl's parents came down and flooed with them to King's Cross.

Five minutes later the train left with the boy and girl to Hogwarts.

"Draco," she said. He looked up at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We'll always be friends, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," he said as she placed his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. They fell asleep and didn't wake up until they reached Hogwarts.

They both got off the train and headed to Hagrid as he called out for all first years. They headed into the boats.

"Draco, I'm cold," she said as she shivered in the cold night air. He placed his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "Thanks."

They reached Hogwarts and she gasped. It was huge. It looked like a medieval castle. They walked in and Professor McGonagall greeted them. Then they walked into the Great Hall. They both waited their turns patiently to be sorted. Finally, it was the girl's turn.

"Luna Lovegood," said Prof. McGonagall. Luna stumbled her way onto the chair and sat down. She put on the hat and awaited its decision.

"Hmm…very smart. Very. Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat. Luna jumped off the seat and raced to the Ravenclaw table. She looked up at Draco to see his shining smile.

But he wasn't smiling.

He was frowning.

He passed by her table during the feast and she smiled at him. He didn't even glance back. She thought he probably hadn't seen her and decided to chat with him after the feast.

She ate happily as she chatted away with the other kids. They seemed so nice! Then the feast ended and they were all taken up to their dormitories. Since she wouldn't have a chance to talk to him today, she would try tomorrow.

Luna awoke happily as she looked around her dormitory. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Lucky for her today was a Saturday so that meant no school. She raced to her table and ate quickly. She looked around and saw Draco seated at the Slytherin Table chatting away happily. She got up, dusted herself off of any crumbs, and sauntered over to where Draco was.

"Draco?" she said timidly as she tapped his shoulder gently with her index and middle finger. She usually did this when she wanted his attention. 

Draco turned around to face the person and gave a horrified expression as his eyes fell upon Luna's face.

"Heysies," Luna greeted in her special way. 

"What?" he asked coldly. Luna was taken aback at his cold attitude but quickly recovered thinking she might have heard wrong.

"You seem mad at me," she stated. He gave her a not-here look. "May I please talk to you for a second over there," she said as she pointed a little way off near a hallway.

"Sorry, but I must consult with the mudblood lover. I will be back momentarily," Draco said as he got up, grabbed Luna's wrist and yanked her off to the corner.

"Ow," Luna said as she rubbed her reddening wrist. "That was one heck of a grasp you had on my wrist. Now, what's the matter? What's a mudblood lover?" she asked.

"Lovegood, I don't want to see you near me at Hogwarts. A mudblood is a term which we use to refer to those with muggle parents. But they think it is a foul term," Draco informed Luna.

"So-so, y-you just called me a f-foul term!" Luna cried as she bit her quavering upper lip.

"Yes, and your point is?"

"What's the matter with you? Yesterday when I was sorted you didn't smile, you frowned. Now when I come to talk to you, you can me foul names and you act rude towards me. You even called me Lovegood and my name is Luna! Did I do something wrong, Dray?" Luna asked, using her nickname for him. When she was little she hadn't been able to pronounce Draco and it had come out as Dwawoe. But Draco didn't approve of that so she just called him Dray.

"You are in Ravenclaw, that's what's wrong. Slytherins do not associate with Ravenclaws. It is a known rule. Ravenclaws are often muggle bourns and they're such smart alecks that love to show off. Us pure-blooded Slytherins do not associate with them," Draco explained seeming a tad exasperated at her many 'stupid' questions.

Luna started to tear up.

"I don't understand, Draco. You've known me for what…eleven years? And all that went down the drain the second the hat announced Ravenclaw? Wow, we sure had a wonderful friendship. It was so wonderful one word caused it all to go away! I can't believe you! I thought you were such a loving friend, a sweet boy! When we were little you always played with me when all your friends said I had cooties and I was too girly! You always stuck up for me!" Luna said as she felt water slowly descend down her cheeks.

Then Draco did it…almost. He raised his hand up to her cheek to wipe away the tears like when they were little. Whenever she would fall and start to cry, or whenever she was crying, he always made the best handkerchief. But then he lowered his hand.

"It's different now," Draco said in a faraway tone.

"How so? When we were little you always helped me up, dried my tears. And while we were growing up you kept doing that. Now because we were sorted into different houses that makes a difference? I'm still the same person, Draco," Luna said angrily as tears streamed down her cheeks wildly.

"It's different. End of discussion," Draco said as he turned on his heels and walked away.

Luna watched crestfallen as the blond boy walked outside to his friends. She listened for his retreating steps and slid to the floor, crying.

Her best friend, her handkerchief, her helper, all gone. Why was it that some people were so stubborn? Why did some believe that groups and houses meant you were different people?

How was it that the years they had spent together, eleven years, were all washed away in one minute?

As Luna watched him play with his friends, he turned around and gave her an icy glare. 

At that moment Luna realized that her best friend had let her house make eleven years of friendship all gone.

**Eleven years all gone…**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N- This is my 1st Luna/Draco so gimme a break! Tell me what you think! Reviews are real helpful! 

Thanks in advance to all the reviewers! You're what makes my next story hopefully better!

Thanks!


	2. The Epilogue: Childhood Buddies

**Summary:** Luna recalls her childhood friend and all their happy moments. But when Hogwarts came and she was sorted, would it disrupt their eleven years of friendship? Eleven years is pretty long...but to some, it isn't. **D/L-SHORT STORY**

**Author's Note:** Clears throat I am proud to present you with a new idea of mine! (I don't know if some author already did this but if they did then I'm sorry it's not my idea, it would actually be yours.) I call it a short story or accumulated one shots of 2-4 chapters in which a short friendship/love is developed or broken. I have ideas for four ships so far: D/L (this one), D/G, H/Hr, H/G. First this was going to be a one shot and the next chapter another. But I decided to put them together. Hope you enjoy! More to come soon.

**Help: **I looked in the 5th book but couldn't find where they talk about Luna's mother. I remember they said she died or something, but I can't find where to know how little Luna was when her mother died. If any of you know please tell me in a review. THANKS!

* * *

**Eleven Years All Gone**

**Chapter 2: The Epilogue-Childhood Buddies **

Draco sat in his dorm, lying on his bed. Did he make a mistake? Had he treated Luna unfairly? I mean, she did get into Ravenclaw. But maybe he was wrong...He cleared his mind allowing memories to occupy the space of thought. Slowly his first memory of Luna came to him: the day they had met.

**FLASHBACK**

It wasn't a sunny day. The sky wasn't blue, birds weren't singing, and the clouds were everywhere. They were dark clouds and that usually meant rain. Three year old Draco was sure of it.

"Mother, today is going to rain!"

"And?"

"Can't we move some other day?"

"No, we're moving today, Draco, and that is final. Whether it rains or not, we're moving," Lucius Malfoy barked.

"Yes, Father," Draco squeaked and sat quietly in the car, stuffing himself in the corner near the window. He hated it when his father yelled at him, it always scared him.

So the furniture was packed into ten moving trucks and they drove over to their new house: Malfoy Manor.

Draco got out of the car quietly, walked into the house, then ran back out.

"Mother it's hu-uge!" Draco said pulling on his mother's blouse to get her attention.

"Yes, Draco, yes, I know. Now go inside and choose your room so the packing people can fix it up for you, okay?"

Draco nodded and ran back inside, raced up the stairs, and quickly walked into his future room.

"This one!" he said happily and he quickly began to open every drawer and every closet door to see if there was anything inside. As he had expected, there wasn't. But in a few hours the house had been loaded with furniture all neatly arranged and still many rooms were empty. But Draco's had been neatly organized to his pleasure and he quickly hopped on his bed and began to jump up and down happily.

"Draco!" His mother's voice rang.

"Yes, Mother?" Draco said, getting off the bed and running to his door.

"Father and I are leaving to do some shopping and we will be back late. While we're gone why don't you go outside and make some friends with the neighbors. I left a house-elf to take care of anything you need. All you do is call him. His name is Dobby. Anything you need, sweetheart?"

Draco bit his lip, thinking. Then he looked up and shook his head.

"Okay then, good-bye." She kissed him on the forehead and left downstairs and out the door with Lucius before Draco could wave good-bye.

Draco got back inside his room and lay down on his bed, head in his hands and propped up on his elbows, staring out the window at the black day.

"Mother did say I could go out and make some friends..." Draco thought. After a few minutes he decided it a good idea and ran downstairs. "Dobby! DOBBY! DO-"

"Me is here, Master. Is there problem?" Dobby asked, running out of the kitchen. "Dobby was preparing dinner for master."

"I'm going out, Dobby. I'm going to make friends," Draco replied.

"Friends! Good idea. Me wills go back and make dinner and waits for Master's return. Or would Master prefer Dobby accompany him?"

"No, I want to go alone. I'll come back soon. Bye!" Draco waved quickly, opened up the door, and walked outside.

"Now, where to go?" He looked to both sides and found no one, so he decided to walk a bit further. Straight ahead there was a clearing to his immediate right with a playground which he decided to visit. He walked around until he found a little blond girl digging in the sand.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked.

The girl turned around, quickly, looking startled, then smiled at the sight of another child.

"A wallgraf," the blond girl answered.

"What's that?"

"Daddy said it's a huge animal with swippewee bwue and puple skin and big pointy thwings like an eleplant!" She explained excitedly.

"An elephant you mean?"

"Yeah! And it bwing happiness and make good waincoats!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of a wallgraf but it sounded like an interesting find, so he decided to help catch one.

"May I help?"

The little girl giggled. "Sure! But you twalk so fwunny!"

"What do you mean?"

The little girl shrugged and Draco sat beside her and began to dig.

"Where does a wallgraf live?" Draco asked.

She shrugged. "Daddy dwidn't say. But he bwoughtten me here and twold me to have fun and dig so I thwink it's down thwere," she replied.

"But how would it fit under the sand?"

"I dunno. Mwaybe it can squeeze itself into twiny places! Wouldn't that be nweat?! Then if it's bwendy than mwaybe it can do cwartwheels and spwits!" Draco couldn't help but smirk. When she spoke her voice went high and squeaky like when she got excited and went down when she was confused or upset.

"Then let's find it quickly!" Draco said and the two began to dig quicker. Soon the whole got quite deep and the two began to slip inside.

"Watch out!" Draco warned, but it was too late. The little blond girl fell inside the whole and a whole bunch of dust flew up in the air.

"Uh-oh," they both said together.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out!" Draco said and he put his hand down the hole for her to hold on to. She grabbed on and Draco pulled her up.

"You're light!" Draco noted.

The little girl giggled. "Thanks!"

"How old are you?" Draco asked.

"Two and a half. I'm almost _three_!"

Draco chuckled. Three seemed like such a big number to her. "I'm already three and I'm almost four!"

"Wow, do you go to pweschool?" she asked.

"Preschool? What's that?"

"Do you go to school?"

"No, not yet. Mother and Father said I can go when I'm eleven."

"Eleven? Oooo! You're a wizard, aren't you?" Luna asked.

"How do you know? Are you a witch?"

Luna nodded proudly. Draco smirked. His father would love that he met another witch. Lucius hated muggles.

"Where do you live?" Luna asked.

"Right down the street!"

"In the **big** mansion?" Her eyes widened.

Draco nodded, boastful. "Yup, in the big mansion!"

"Wow."

"What's your name?" Draco asked.

"Luna Lovegood," she replied proudly.

"Luna. Doesn't that mean moon?"

"I don't know. What's yours?"

"Draco Malfoy," he replied.

"Dwawoe? I know what your nwame means! Dragon Bad something."

"It's Draco. Dragon bad something? I know Draco means dragon but where did you get bad from?"

"Your last name," Luna said.

Draco shrugged. "Want to climb a tree?"

"Sure. The wallgraf can wait."

The two scurried to the nearest tree and Luna looked up hesitantly.

"It's high," she said, fright trembling in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Here, I'll push you up." Draco put his hands together and helped her get to the trunk then climbed up after her. The two climbed up to the tree and sat on a thick branch.

"Look at the pwetty view!" Luna squealed pointing out at the city.

"Uh-oh, it's night time!"

"Yeah, you didn't know? It's almost dinner time! Mummy and Daddy must be wooking for me. Can you help me down?" Luna asked, her beady caramel eyes looking at him pleadingly.

"Sure."

The two scurried down like natural squirrels and Draco jumped to the floor.

"Come on! Don't be afraid. I'll catch you," Draco promised.

Luna looked at him uncertainly then jumped. She landed in his arms, Draco stumbled a bit, then stood upright. Luna got down and smiled up at him.

"LUNA! Luna darling! Where are you?" Her father called.

"Oh, my daddy! Better go. Nice playing with you! See you tomorrow!" Luna walked over and hugged him warmly, waved good-bye, then ran to her dad, her silky bond hair flying in the wind.

Draco raced back home and walked inside to find that his mother and father had already gotten there before him.

"Mother! Father!" Draco walked over to both and kissed them then stayed there standing waiting for them to tell him he could go.

"Where were you? We got so worried! Dobby said you went out to find friends but you didn't tell him where. We looked everywhere!" His mother said.

"I'm sorry. I went to the park to make friends. I found a friend. Her name is Luna and she's a witch!" Draco announced pompously.

Lucius smirked. "Excellent! A witch! Was she a pureblood?"

"A what?"

"Never mind. Well then go up to your room and we'll call you down for dinner in a bit," Lucius ordered. Draco nodded and ran up to his room.

Draco was reading a new book his father had bought him when he heard thunder outside. At the sound he scampered under the bed sheets and peeked out to look out the window. He saw a flash of lightning and the dark sky finally began to rain. Draco sighed as he stared at what looked to him a gloomy day, then went back to his reading.

A few minutes later a knock was heard. Dobby went to open the door to find a blond girl.

"How may Dobby help miss?" Dobby asked.

"Is Dwawoe here?"

When Draco heard his name he slid down the banister and went to the door.

"Luna!"

Lucius and Narcissa walked in as the two embraced.

"And who is this young lady?" Lucius asked.

"This is Luna, Father."

Narcissa bent down and shook the little girl's hand. "What a pretty little girl. How old are you?"

Luna looked down and replied timidly. "Two and a half."

Narcissa smiled and patted her on the head. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Narcissa!" growled Lucius.

"Yes?"

"What if she's a mudblood?" Lucius whispered harshly spitting out the last word.

"Dear, are both your parents wizards?" Narcissa asked.

Luna shook her head and Lucius's eyes shone furiously. "GET THE MUDBLOOD OUT OF MY HOUSE! OUT!"

Luna backed away slowly in fright but Draco stood by her.

"What's the matter, Father?"

"She's a muggle bourn!" Lucius barked.

Luna giggled. "No, I'm not. It's just that my mum isn't a _wizard_, she's a _witch_!" Luna replied.

Lucius sighed and motioned for them to go to eat. Draco took Luna's hand and walked her to her chair, pulled it out for her, then pushed it back in when she sat down. Luna giggled.

"What's so funny, may I ask?" Draco inquired.

"You act so bwig and nice," Luna replied causing Draco to blush as he sat down.

Narcissa leaned over and whispered in Lucius's ear. It took a while but then he nodded his head and the two left the room with their plates, leaving the kids alone.

Both were eating quietly when some mashed potatoes fly by Draco's face hitting him on his nose.

"Hey! Why did you throw that?" Draco asked.

Luna looked lost. "Throw what?"

"Mashed potatoes!"

"I didn't do it."

Draco shrugged, wiped off the mashed potatoes, and the two went back to eating when another bit of mashed potatoes hit Draco's forehead.

"Okay, that's it!" Draco put some mashed potatoes in his spoon, began to count down, then launched it right into Luna's hair.

"Hey! Meanie!"

Soon Luna had launched a meatball right onto Draco's shirt.

"My shirt!"

"Haha!"

"Oh, you're going to get it!"

The two began a food fight quickly and Dobby watched happily from under the table, amused. But soon he heard footsteps outside the door and Lucius and Narcissa walked in.

Narcissa gasped. "What **is** this **mess**?!"

"Uh-oh."

"DRACO! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Lucius hollered.

Draco hung his head down in shame and ran out of the room upstairs.

"I'm swowee, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I didn't mean to be bad and so did Dwawoe. May I go up to his woom?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I think it would be best if you leave upstairs then head back home. Goodnight Luna," Narcissa said.

Luna smiled, said thanks for the dinner, and headed up to Draco's room. She found Draco lying on his bed, crying softly.

"I'm swowee I was bad," Luna apologized.

Draco jumped up, surprised, and quickly wiped away his tears. "Oh, hey L-Luna. N-no, you w-weren't bad. Don't worry. I'm sorry if my parents yelled at you when I left."

"No, they didn't. But they did say I have to go home after I vwisit you. So goodnight."

She leaned over and pecked Draco on the cheek, then walked to the door. When she was about to leave, he called her back.

"Luna!"

Luna turned around. "Uhu?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"To say gwoodbye."

"Oh, is that how your family says goodbye?"

Luna shrugged. "I guess so."

"Oh, okay then." Draco got off of his bed and headed over to Luna. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye," he said.

"Gwoodbye."

"Oh, and Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"If you can't say Draco, then how about you call me Dray?" 

"Swure...Dway!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Draco snapped out of the memory and decided to take a walk to clear out what he had just seen. He didn't want to believe that he, Draco Malfoy, had made a mistake. He walked outside and sat leaning on a tree by the lake, staring out at the sky. He didn't know that Luna sat on the other side of that tree.

And he didn't know that Luna had seen a tear slide down his cheek as he realized the mistake he had made but was too much of a Malfoy to apologize for.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N-End of chapter two! So many asked for a continuation so I decided to write this up! I hope u liked it!**

**Acknowledgements:**

**1. LuNa LoVeGoOd-PoTtEr-** Thanks for ur review! I fixed the mistakes you pointed out. Thanks for pointing them out to me! Hope you liked the chapter!

**2. Miranda-** Thanks for the review!

**3. writerofthefuture- **Sorry for the long wait, but I finally continued! Thanks for the review and I hope u enjoyed the chapter!

**4. Daisie- **I fixed Luna's hair color, thanks for pointing it out, and sorry bout the weird spelling in the baby talk especially since there is so much more in this chapter! But thanks for the review and I hope u liked this chapter!

**5. smileyface1314-** Thanks for the review, Ev! Hope you liked the chapter!

**6. Sara D.-** Thanks for the reveiw! Lol, kablooey? Hope you liked the chapter!

**7. Michie Black-** Thanks for the review and I hope you liked the chapter!

**8. LunaandRonFan-** Thanks for the reveiw! Hope you liked the chapter!

**THANKS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
